utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tolik Mon Star
Tolik Mon Star is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Born in aristocratic family and got a hereditary curse (which look like a lot of eyes at the whole body) from his father. When first eyes on the body appeared (he was 5 years old), his father took him away from mother and decided to teach him by himself. Tolik grew up lone, with books and father's advices. Mother's maid become his only friend. When he became a bit elder, he was able to play with his sister Ennem, and they always spent their time together in small garden near the house (they grew strawberries). When Ennem run away from home, he was really afraid. When father succeed with taught Tolik to control the curse, Tolik was able to enter university. Studied oceanology. The person, which he used to count as close friend was his guide shadro, Dreamcatcher. They spent lots of time in dreams, and Dreamcatcher got so many extra materia from Tolik, that he was able to travel in his world in appearance of "tulpa", or "imaginary friend". Nathan was careful with friends of his son, and decided that imaginary friend is less dangerous than real, and treat Dreamcatcher (who named himself "Jordan" in their world) as real guy. Finally, when due to the strange behaviour of Tolik's parents, some humans became against their family and caused huge fire in Mon Star's house. Noone survived in that fire, 'cause it was late evening and all family slept. Tolik noticed that in his dream and asked his guide shadro, Dreamcatcher, about revive for him and his family, and succseed. Now Mon Stars live in Blue part of Shado. Tolik visit aristocrat's school and sometimes helps Dreamcatcher to hunt ghouls. To avoid problems in school, he took fake name "Gemini" and a bit change his appearance every time when he spend time with hunters. Concept Calm and quiet peson, who preferes single doings like ship modelling, reading books or watching stars. Strongly depends on other person's opinion. Almost has no friends. * Item - 2 bracelets * Likes - Ships modelling, strawberry, astronomia * Dislikes - Disturbing people, octopuses, his own fillophobia Etymology * Tolik - ... * Mon Star - A word game. Mon Star = monster. Appearance * Hair color - brown and mint * Headgear - none * Eye color - lavender * Earphones - none Relations * Ennem Mon Star - His beloved sister. He was afraid of her safety, when she got lost. * Jordan DreamCatcher - friend. Finally helped Tolik and his family to survive in Shado, 'cause he was really thankful to them. * John Moonspeak - Friend from Blue part's aristocrat's school. * Adam Riner - Sometimes Tolik joins their group. Bitter always remembers him his failure story with ward-dreamer, and Tolik even afraid of getting new one. * Lithium - He tried to take care about her, like common shadro always does, but finally failed - he took her with himself one time, and she was attacked by ghoul. Now he has small fear about taking care about dreamers. * Rizumu Teion - friend * Randall Meramu - friend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * Core BLACK ROSE * Large demo: [DEMO] Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Tolik Mon Star. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - 16.06 * Gallery Tolik_Mon_Star_boxart.png External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Russian vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Belarus Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:VCV Category:Official Character Profiles